dragon_village_mfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Village M Wiki:User Conduct
The following are general guidelines outlining what we expect from all members of the wiki community regarding behavior and etiquette. The consequences of breaking any of these rules can range from a simple warning, to a ban from the wiki, depending on the seriousness and circumstances of the action. Additionally, please note that by using this wiki, you are also required to also adhere to Wikia's Terms of Use. User Interaction *Be polite **At the wiki, we encourage free and open discussion of any topics relevant to this site. However, remember that the online community involves real people. Under no circumstances are personal attacks or threats allowed in any form of any kind. Remember, you are allowed to disagree with someone, but that doesn't entitle you to insult them. * Be friendly ** Wikis are open to edit for anyone of any skill level. If you feel that a member has made an improper edit, kindly leave a message on their wall, and let them know what can be improved! Being friendly can significantly affect the success and growth of the wiki. *Keep things classy **Please keep in mind that this is a public website and such, is accessible to those of all ages and backgrounds. Therefore, we ask all users to refrain from inappropriate or abusive language. The following is not tolerated: ***Excessive swearing ***Discriminatory language of any kind ***Language which is explicitly sexual in nature *Assume Good Faith **Always assume that users are acting with good intentions unless proven otherwise. Just because someone does something wrong, that does not mean that it was intentional. Open dialogue is always encouraged to help solve problems and settle disputes. *Don't invite conflict **Please do not intentionally try to start or continue conflicts whenever possible. Excessively disruptive behavior may result in a block. ** Discussion and problem solving are always encouraged. If an agreement can't be reached, agree to disagree and move on. **This includes feeding trolls. Simply ignore them, and move on. Replying only encourages their behavior. *Have fun! **The reason we are all here editing this wiki is because we all love the game. All the more reason to enjoy editing, meeting other contributors and learn more about your favorite topics! No matter what, always remember that so your experience here is as enjoyable as possible! Editing *Take the initiative **If you see something that needs improvement, take the initiative and help make it better. *Ask for help ** If you do not know how things work or what you need to do, just ask for help! We're actually very nice people, honest! Simply leave a message on our , or on the message wall of any user. Feel free to also use the Wikia Community Help page. *Please don't vandalize **You wouldn't like it if someone went into your room and messed things up would you? Intentionally defacing or manipulating information on the wiki is considered vandalism and will not be tolerated. ** This includes but is not limited to: *** False information *** Offensive content *** Pornographic material *** Malicious edits and deletions * Keep personal information in the right place **Please use the blogs and your personal profile page for personal information. Article pages should be used for content directly related to the game or wiki. **Be careful when leaving personal information anywhere on the wiki. The wiki is a public site, so anything can be read freely. For your safety, keep confidential information like credit card numbers and social security numbers offsite and in secure places. *Watch for duplicates **Before creating new pages, please ensure that what you're creating doesn't already exist by searching it up. Commenting and Using Forums *No solicitation **The point of this wiki was to create a database of information related to the game. As such, we would appreciate it if individuals NOT used the site as free advertising for anything unrelated to the game or site. **If you have a fan site related to the game, which you would like to share, please contact one of this site's administrators before hand. Fan site ads should not be posted directly in article pages, and any found will be deleted. *Stay on topic **Please keep comments or discussions in their relevant pages. **Remember, if what you're discussing doesn't relate to the page it's on, it probably shouldn't be there. See our Forums for general wiki or game discussions. *Ensure legibility! **While perfect grammar is not expected, please try as much as possible to use complete sentences when posting messages in order to ensure coherency and clarity. Abbreviations like "lol" and "lmao" are fine. *Don't spam **Please keep comments constructive and helpful. Comments which are meaningless or random in nature will be considered spam, and will be deleted. The following are a few, but not all examples of what is considered spam. ***Gibberish/nonsense ***Referral messages ***Advertisements ***Messages posted in unrelated pages Swearing While we do not disallow swearing as a whole, we do ask users to respect others when using swears or curse words. As such, we encourage users to refrain from the use of swears on the wiki as much as possible. The following instances are circumstances where swearing is never allowed: *Swearing in the main body of article pages *Swearing with the intention of attacking another user *Use of swears which conflict with our user interaction policy mentioned above Other Rules *Play by the Rules **Like all games, the Dragon Village M also has rules. As such, whatever is considered against the rules by Perple Lab is also considered against the rules here. This includes: ***Hacks or modifying the game from its original intentions ** What you do in your own time is up to you. However, please do not teach others how to cheat or encourage them to do so. This may result in a block. *Stay Within the Law **No criminal actions of any kind will be tolerated here.